


The Right Thing: A Reylo One-Shot

by KCMarsala



Series: Reylo One Shots [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, First Time, Force Bond (Star Wars), Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Smut, jedi academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCMarsala/pseuds/KCMarsala
Summary: In this Alternate Universe, Rey was brought as a young child to Luke Skywalker's Jedi academy, where she met Ben Solo.  It was clear almost immediately upon her arrival that the two of them have a Force bond.  When she was little, it wasn't a problem.  But as she grew up...  Well...(Note: In this One Shot, Snoke is NOT in Ben's head and was never an issue.  This is an exploration of what might have been had he not been there to screw up Ben's head and turn him into Kylo Ren.)





	The Right Thing: A Reylo One-Shot

Rey stood aside, watching the scene with a small smile on her face.She knew he didn’t like her being here, observing him, but she also knew he didn’t like much where she was concerned anymore, so she didn’t much care what he liked or didn’t.She liked watching him, so she did.

He was so incredibly gentle and caring with the littlest students.As the student with the strongest connection to the Force in the academy, it only made sense that Master Luke had appointed him to help with the newest batch of potentials.And he had truly risen to the challenge, offering the four- and five-year olds a measure of patience and understanding she’d never known he possessed.If she hadn’t been completely smitten by him before, she certainly was now.

Rey twisted her lip in annoyance at the exasperated sigh that sounded near to her shoulder.Without bothering to spare a glance, she huffed at the intrusion and shoved at Cera.

“I don’t know why you bother,” she complained.“You know he doesn’t want to have anything to do with you.”

Rey’s expression darkened.She’d been sworn to secrecy so long ago regarding the Force bond she shared with Ben that she could hardly remember why it should be such a secret any more.Not that it really mattered much these days anyway.In the last two years, he had shut her out so completely that Cera might as well have been right.But she never found it in her heart to abandon him as he had her.In fact, the longer she existed apart from him, the more tormented she felt.These illicit observations of him teaching were nearly all she had left of him.Though she couldn’t possibly make Cera understand why, she couldn’t give that up.

“Go away, Buzzkill,” she muttered at her friend.

Cera sighed heavily.“Let me know when you’re done pining.”

Rey suppressed a sigh of relief once Cera finally went away and she could observe him in peace.Unable to completely hold back her giggle, she smiled as she watched his long, lanky form twist into the traditional meditation posture for the little ones to mimic.Their stunted limbs couldn’t quite make the ideal angles and connections, but his moved with an ease and fluidity that she admired.Not for the first time, she couldn’t help but imagine those same limbs in an entirely different context…

Out of long habit, Rey checked the shielding she kept locked around her thoughts at all times, knowing that any slip would render these so very private images quite public within this community of Force-sensitives.Finding them in tact, she nevertheless fortified them an extra measure as she blatantly indulged in imagining his pale legs entwining with her tan ones.And, on a sudden whim, she pushed briefly and ever so hesitantly at the door he kept closed and locked between their minds at all times.

Perhaps it was because it had been so long since she’d bothered knocking at that door, or perhaps because he had already slipped into a surface-level meditation intended to open himself up to messages through the Force.Regardless, to her overwhelming surprise, he suddenly allowed the door to crack open.

Letting loose a tiny yelp of surprise as a wholly graphic image of more than just entwined legs shoved its way through that tiny crack in the door, Rey rapidly stifled the instinct toward embarrassment and instead watched in utter fascination as Ben suddenly untangled from his meditation pose.Twisting abruptly, his eyes darting out into the area surrounding the open courtyard in which he worked with the little ones, his eyes fell upon her and Rey felt their impact in her core.Unable to prevent the bright crimson flush that stained her cheeks, she nevertheless met his gaze, openly confirming that, yes, she was watching him and, yes, she was imagining him in an most intimate exchange…with her.

He initially met her defiant gaze with shock but, after a moment, she saw anger overtake him.And Rey quickly decided she’d had enough.As much as she hated it, she could face his indifference.But she couldn’t handle his outright rejection.

Walking swiftly away from the courtyard, Rey sniffed repeatedly, only managing to hold back her tears through a concerted effort.She missed him.It had been so long since he’d allowed her to share her consciousness with him, and she desperately longed for the familiar intimacy of his presence in her mind.Her more recent realizations regarding the physical appeal he had for her only made her longing all the more intense.She wasn’t ignorant of what was happening to her body and mind, that her sexuality was awakening.And, given the long and close history she had with Ben, it only made sense that she should start to think of him in such ways.But the fury with which he regarded her once the bent of her thoughts had been made known to him hurt her as nothing else in her life ever had.

“Rey!”

She heard him—How could she not?—but she set her head down against the onrushing wind and sped up her stride.Unfortunately, his legs were just a lot longer than hers.

“Rey!Stop!”

His command was utterly superfluous since he simultaneously seized her arm and pulled her about, but she immediately beat at his hand until he released her.

“You don’t need to say it, Ben.I get it.”

“You can’t think of me that way,” he said anyway, which only ignited her ire.

“I can, too,” she shouted petulantly, “if I want to.And if you didn’t want to know about it, you should have just kept me shut out, shouldn’t you?”

He bowed his head at her words, his gesture providing all the confirmation she required.

“I get that you don’t want to have anything to do with me,” she continued, completely unaware of the tears marring her cheeks now.“You’ve made that abundantly clear.But if that’s the case, then you don’t get to have any say what goes on in _my_ head.”

She backed away from him and he reached for her impetuously, but she shoved at his hands.Turning on her heel, she ran from him fast before he could witness her sobbing heartache.

She avoided him after that, falling into a sullen mood that she just couldn’t shake.She didn’t observe him teaching anymore, actively avoiding the areas where she thought he might most likely appear at any given time throughout the day.Her studies began to suffer since she clearly lacked any interest in making an effort, and Master Luke couldn’t help but notice.She could feel him gazing upon her in curiosity, wondering not so clandestinely what had her so visibly upset, but she wasn’t inclined to confide in him.After all, she was pretty certain it was on his recommendation that Ben had shut her out two years ago and continued to do so now.

The Jedi Master had never been truly comfortable with the Force bond they shared and had consistently urged both of them to caution throughout the years since her arrival.Upon further reflection, she felt increasingly bitter that it had only taken one of them to choose to heed his words, thereby efficiently slaughtering the other’s choice in the matter.Because, of course, given her druthers, she’d be joined with him right now in more ways that one.

She knew part of the problem was simply biological.She was eighteen, nearly nineteen, and feeling urges that she wasn’t necessarily interested in stifling.The true object of her fevered imagination clearly out of reach, Rey found herself searching a few days later for other options.As a pretty girl with a certain amount of skill and notoriety within the academy, her prospects were not few.She knew all she need do was pick one…Well, except the one she actually wanted.

Having decided to confront the issue head-on, Rey found it a relatively simple matter.She chose the most physically attractive boy available, partly because he had quite a reputation among the girls, but also because he looked nothing like Ben.Of only average height with short, sandy hair and bronzed skin, she knew most of the young ladies at the academy all but swooned over Eric.Except, of course, Rey.And, she thought later, perhaps that was why he was especially keen on her attention once she offered it.The only trick was finding a moment when she could approach him in private.

By the time she managed it, she was so frustrated by the whole situation that she simply approached him and laid into him with a passionate kiss.Opening her mind to him to demonstrate her intentions, she paid attention to his reaction which, once he was able to move beyond his initial shock, was quite enthusiastic.She pressed herself against him, feeling the hardening in his groin that she knew heralded the sexual initiation she sought.Alert to his impressions in order to know what she should do, this, after all, being an entirely new experience for her, she was there in his mind when the sudden image of a snarling, drooling rancor took her place in his fevered embrace.Startled, she pulled back from him in time to see his expression of horror as he backed swiftly away from her.Following a sneaking suspicion, Rey pushed against the closed door in her mind, the one to Ben, and found it shut tight.Yet feeling suspicious but having no way to confirm it, she cursed tightly and commenced a new search.

The second time it happened, a gaggle of loud, chirping Porgs surrounded the kissing couple, driving Rey insane with their noise, but utterly terrifying the boy who had required a substantial amount of convincing to even get this far.And the third time, it was none other than Darth Vader himself who came stalking the horny young man with his gleaming red lightsaber and chasing him off into the woods screaming.And, with that, Rey had had enough.

For the first time in months, she actively sought Ben out.It already being quite late on the evening prior to another full day of lessons, most of the students were to be found in their dormitories.Since Ben was really more of an instructor now than a student, he was assigned a tiny cottage set apart from the main dorms, complete with a sheltered garden designed for exercises in fine Force manipulations.Sensing his presence as she approached and surrendering to the fury within her, she shoved mercilessly at the door rather than even knocking.

Ben leaped up in surprise, clearly not having expected such swift retaliation for his interference.He had been lounging upon his bed, and Rey was only all the more angered by the fact that he now stood before her half naked.Unable to help but notice the broad, chiseled expanse of his chest, her face heated to scarlet but she was otherwise able to ignore what under normal circumstances would have had her gaping and drooling just like the rancor he’d imagined her to be.But she was so consumed by her rage that she actually poked him firmly in his bare chest as she laid into him.

“How dare you?” she seethed.“By _your_ choice, what I do is none of your business!You have no right to interfere in _my_ affairs.”

“What are you talking about?”

She narrowed her eyes menacingly at his impertinence in feigning ignorance.

“Come off it, Ben!You don’t want to be the object of my lust, _fine_.But that doesn’t mean you get to dictate who is.”

She saw the mask of anger come down like a shield over his face, and she shook her head firmly at him.

“No,” she demanded, poking at him again.“You don’t get to be angry over this.That’s _my_ right.If you don’t like my choices, then you’re welcome to come and provide me a better option yourself.But until you’re willing to do that, you stay the hell away from me!”

Rey spun away from him and marched off, stifling the unfortunate emotion of regret when he didn’t immediately reach out to stop her leaving.Willing her emotional weakness to fuel her indignant rage, she stomped even more like an irate child as the tears built in her eyes.Then, suddenly, she felt her body seized in a Force grab and she was dragged inexorably back to him, thrust with full impact into his embrace.Staring wide-eyed up at him in shock and even alarm, she saw that familiar wrath clouding his eyes.

“I _do_ want to be the object of your lust, Rey,” he groaned out at her in no uncertain terms.“And I can’t stand the idea of anyone else touching you.I’ve tried hard to repress my impulses and leave you alone, but you’re so damn _stubborn_.Can’t you see I’m trying to do the right thing?”

For an untold span of time, Rey could only stare up into his face, rough and erratic breaths heaving her chest against his as she slowly recognized the passion hidden behind a veneer of anger.Stunned into temporary silence, she soon rediscovered her voice…and her indignation.

“The right thing?” she parroted in a cracked voice.“You abandoned me!Ten years of you in my head and me in yours and then you shove me out?And that’s _the right thing_?Did you never think about what that _did_ to me, the contortions I’ve gone through to understand _why_ you don’t want to have anything to do with me?I’ve always known you were for me, Ben, since the moment I first laid eyes on you.But just as I’m beginning to understand what that really _means_ , you just…disappear!Damn you!” she wailed, her tears flowing in a full-on flood by this time.“Damn you and your _right thing_!”

Rey gasped on a visceral sob at the moment that Ben’s mouth claimed hers.Swept up instantly in the intimacy of his kiss, she clung to his broad shoulders as his arms encased her slim form, dragging her up against his chest as he plundered her mouth.Meeting his savage need with equal ferocity, her legs parted and wrapped tight around his hips, his strong arms supporting her full weight anyway.And when she felt the evidence of his arousal, stiff and thick between them, she moaned into his mouth and angled her hips to press him intimately right where she wanted him most.

Ben stumbled backward to his bed, falling there with Rey firmly attached.His hands roamed endlessly and possessively over her body as his mouth broke free from hers, moving to work desperately at her neck and shoulder.

“Dammit, Rey,” he mumbled between wet, insistent kisses.“It’s too soon.Can’t you see that?”

Rey sobbed as she realized his words were still telling her _no_ while every element of his body screamed _yes_.

“Shouldn’t I get a say in that?” she muttered back as she kissed and laved and gripped and pressed against him everywhere she could.

With a guttural groan, he seized her head, pressing it down onto his shoulder as he suddenly stilled.After an instant of confusion, the door he’d kept so firmly closed for so long sprang open and she was suddenly admitted into a vibrant world in which she was the key element, the central figure, the primary concern.She suddenly felt the intense longing for her that he’d first sensed in himself two years ago, and the agonized suffering it caused him as he imagined taking advantage of her before she was ready.He’d shut himself away not because he didn’t want anything to do with her, but because he wanted _so much_ from her that it frightened him.And when she’d decided to pursue her sexual awakening without him, he’d been consumed by such an intense jealousy it had been all he could do not to come storming into each clandestine rendezvous and claim her for himself.She sensed the emotional turmoil in which he’d spent every waking moment for the past two years and the discipline with which he hid that truth from every living soul, and she sobbed.

Rey lifted her head from Ben’s shoulder and looked into his eyes.Her fingers delicately stroked his cheek as she studied his features, then tangled in his hair, feeling the silky smoothness of his gentle curls.Her eyes searched his, noting the intense longing and uncertainty behind his gaze, and she smiled.

“I’m ready, Ben,” she whispered, but still she saw doubt in his eyes.“What do I have to do to convince you?”

He shook his head, his emotions telling her he truly didn’t know.And when he spoke, his voice was barely a pained moan.“You’re too important to me to get this wrong, Rey.”

She drew a shuddering breath, the intensity of his sentiment moving straight into her heart and taking up residency there.But she stared at him in sudden understanding.

“You’re afraid.”

His breath caught, and she knew he didn’t like her bald-faced statement.But he also couldn’t deny it.His head bowed in shame, but Rey quickly reached out, guiding his face back to her.

“Then let me be your strength,” she murmured.

Maintaining his gaze squarely, Rey pressed away from his embrace just enough to give herself space to pull her tunic over her head.She felt the hard length of his cock jerk against her most intimately through their clothing as her breasts were exposed to him.While he worked hard to keep his gaze upon her face and nowhere else, Rey noticed his breaths coming in short, heaving gasps while the pulse in the hollow of his neck beat frantically.Reaching for his hand, she brought it first to her face, where she slowly pressed her lips to the palm of his hand.His stiffened cock pressed insistently against her again as his other hand gripped into her clothing at her hip.With a satisfied smile, she brought his hand down and pressed it to her breast.His reaction was even more pronounced this time, his hips thrusting up as his fists provided counter pressure and the air caught audibly in his lungs.He groaned long and low as his fingers pressed into the flesh of her breast.But still he didn’t move.

“Have you never done this before, Ben?” she asked, suddenly wondering if that was the cause for his continued hesitation.

But she recognized her mistake as his eyes first widened then averted.Yes.He had.Probably in the not too distant past, as an attempt to stymie his desire for her. _Not that it had worked terribly well_ , his mind supplied through their bond.

“Good,” she told him in no uncertain terms.“Because I don’t have any clue what I’m doing.”

Ben stared, his forehead creasing in confusion.Rey sighed softly and smiled.

“I need you to take the lead here, Ben.”

He swallowed.“Rey, I…”

“I’m sure I can go find Eric and explain the whole rancor incident to him…”

The jealous rage that came over Ben’s face was an intoxicating sight, and Rey couldn’t help but smile.Deliberately leaning in close to breathe directly into Ben’s ear, Rey demanded, “Then fuck me.”

The vulgar phrase seemed to unlock what all her more tender sentiments couldn’t, and Ben seized Rey in a bruising kiss.With a guttural moan he gripped her tight against him, crushing her bare breasts against his chest as he ravenously devoured her.His hips pressed with rhythmic regularity into her core as his hands roamed, eventually cupping her ass and pulling her tighter against his swollen cock.

Rey yelped in surprise when Ben suddenly shifted forward, laying her down onto his bed on her back, and proceeded to trail kisses down her neck and onto her breasts.Drawing her nipple into his mouth, Rey arched against him with a visceral moan, her hands tangling in his hair.At the same time, Ben worked frantically at the drawstring of her pants, fumbling the process enough to create a knot that only tightened as he pulled.

 _Just break it_ , she instructed him through their bond, lacking the wherewithal to put voice to breath in her current state of sensual bliss.

Without further hesitation, Ben ducked his head down to Rey’s waist, tearing at the thin fabric drawstring with his teeth until he was able to snap it apart.At last freed of the nuisance, he was able to pull the loose pants from around her hips and down her beautiful, shapely legs.Fully bared before him, Rey felt a fresh surge of lust pulse through Ben’s mind and she gasped with its effects, distracting her from the fact that he seized her legs and settled himself between her thighs.

When his tongue abruptly swept in to taste her most intimately, Rey cried out her surprise and pleasure in full voice.Not caring who may be around to hear, Ben quickly found the hardened nub of her clit and sucked it into his mouth, savoring the taste of her as he pressed his way inside with a finger.Writhing beneath his ministrations, Rey’s hips bucked up into his mouth as he found the magic spot deep inside her.Extracting his finger, he added another, the two finding that rough spot again and flicking at it as he licked and sucked and bit at her folds.Panting with ever increasing vigor, Rey felt wave after wave of pleasure assaulting her, driving her higher and plunging her deeper, over and over, until at last a cresting wave burst forth into explosions of color and light behind her closed eyes.And, still, Ben stroked her languidly with his tongue, his fingers pressing and spreading within the newly constrictive space inside her core.As the residual convulsions eased, Ben kissed the inside of Rey’s thigh, giving her interior one last stroke as he withdrew.

Climbing up alongside her, he peered into her face with supreme satisfaction as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

“That,” he told her in wholly unnecessary terms, “was an orgasm.”

Unable to help herself, she laughed.“Yes,” she agreed wholeheartedly.“Yes, I think it was.”

“My job is to give you as many of those as you can handle.”

She chuckled again, smiling as she stroked his face languidly.

“I take my job very seriously, Rey,” he warned her.

She leaned into him and kissed him, delighting in the lingering, exotic taste of herself on his lips.

“Then do your job, Ben.”

With a wide grin, Ben reached down and began working at the laces on his trousers.Taking care not to knot them this time, he soon had them opened and pushed down his legs.Once he lay fully naked next to her, he looked into her eyes.

“Look at me, Rey.”

Following his downward gaze, she did as she was instructed, unabashedly gazing upon the rosy phallus that sprung up proudly between Ben’s muscular thighs.

“Now, touch me.”

With trembling fingers, she did, delighting in the gasp she elicited from him in the process.

“Harder,” he instructed, to which she pressed her hand flat against his searing, hardened flesh.

“Wrap your hand around me,” he rasped hoarsely, his breath coming in short huffs.

Which she did.

“I don’t want you to ever be afraid to look at me or touch me, Rey.Alright?”

She nodded, grateful for his explicit permission and immediately taking advantage of it by looking down at the purpling head emerging from confines of her fist.She stroked her thumb over the tip and he gasped.Testing to make sure it wasn’t a fluke, she did it again, eliciting the same reaction.

“Will it fit?” she asked suddenly in trepidation.

“I’ll go slow,” he comforted her.“If anything hurts, you tell me, alright?”

She nodded.

“Are you ready?”

Another nod.

Leveraging himself over her, Rey held onto him as he maneuvered his way to her opening.Taking over then, he used the head of his cock to collect and smear her juices over her folds, preparing her for his entry.When he did, he pressed the head of his phallus into her, watching her carefully for any signs of distress.Aware of his scrutiny, she nodded, encouraging him to continue.When he pressed in a bit more, she exhaled languidly, gripping his arms as they supported him above her.He moved in and out a little from there, only that far, no further, and found himself lost in the sensual pleasure of her.

“Oh, gods, Rey…Are you alright?” he asked, his voice strained.“Can you take more of me?”

“Yes, Ben,” she answered breathlessly, desperately.“ _Please_.”

Pushing his way in slowly but steadily, he reached full penetration, at which point he blew out a shuddering breath.Moving carefully, he drew the full length of her with his cock, withdrawing to the tip and pressing to the hilt, grinding his pelvis into hers.She panted and wriggled beneath him, her eyes squeezed shut and her cheek pressed into the linens of the bed.

“I want more,” she breathed as her hands slid down to grip his ass, pulling him in toward her as firmly as she could.

Eager to oblige her request, Ben withdrew then pressed in again, doing this several times with incrementally increasing fervor.With each languid thrust, Rey expressed her satisfaction with his ministrations, breathing, moaning, and writhing in such a way that there was little doubt over the pleasure she experienced.Then, with sudden ferocity, Ben slammed into her.Her eyes flew open, meeting his as she breathed out his name.Repeating the effort, she smiled and told him in no uncertain terms how much she liked that.So he did it again.And again.Until the two of them were rocking together in a brutal rhythm of pleasure.Rey clung to him, both with her hands and, increasingly, with her core, and Ben worked her as vigorously as he could, driving her toward her second climax before he would allow himself to release his own.Her voice climbed higher and higher until at last she gripped him close, gasping for air as she squeaked out her orgasm.With a shout of his own, he drove into her one last time and groaned long and low as he spent himself inside her.

Exhausted, Ben rolled onto his back, bringing Rey with him.Wrapping his arm around her, he felt her curl into him, laying her head contentedly on his shoulder as she traced circles on his chest with her fingers.

“I love you, Ben.”

He froze, attempting to ascertain the criteria by which she judged such a thing to be true.

“You don’t have to say that,” he murmured.“It’s alright.”

Which, of course, insulted her.But, still feeling the overwhelming aftereffects of the first two orgasms of her life, Rey could summon little more by way of response than flicking his chin with her finger.He laughed, holding her closer.

“Ben?” she murmured some time later, to which he offered a soft, content _hmmm_?

“I love you.”

He smiled, held her close, kissed her hair, and said with his whole being, “I love you, Rey.”


End file.
